The Ambassador of Pluto
by 1st hunter of Artemis
Summary: Nico never thought he will lose a sister and gain another one. Read Nico's adventures with Hazel and how she ended up in Camp Jupiter. How Nico ended up as the Ambassador of Pluto and many more. See if he has the chance to meet Bianca one day. Learn all about our favorite children of Hades/Pluto.
1. A lose and a gain

**A/n: Hey there! Selene here with any other of my famous short stories (Well if you read Reading the Son of Neptune, you will know I'm famous with the short stories). Anyway this story was adopted from chapter 29 at Reading the Son of Neptune. I changed and edited it. Okay I added a lot of changes to it. I might add a few more chapters about Nico's adventure with Hazel, Nico learning about Camp Jupiter, et cetera. These will be adopted from chapter 41 to 44. I will update once a few days depending how free I am and how lucky you are. Enough of me talking nonstop. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rick Riordan. He who left us hangs at the end of The Mark of Athena with Annabeth and Percy falling from a cliffhanger. Get it? No? Whatever….**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my sister Andro. Without her, I really am a loner.**

* * *

She wasn't there.

Not at all.

Why couldn't he feel her presence?

She was nowhere in the Underworld.

Where is Bianca?

All those thoughts ran through Nico's head like lightning. Where could she be? He tried summoning her with Mc. Donald's Happy Meal with her favorite burger and coke. Still she didn't show up like she wasn't in the Underworld anymore. Maybe she's in the world of the living? Impossible. Nico can still sense her ghost there. Could Bianca have really—?

He wandered around Elysium. Nico looked like he didn't sleep for days. His hair was messy and parts of his black overcoat were covered with mud. He had bags in his eyes. Some of the ghouls even commented him looked like a panda bear. Nico had been trying to find his sister in this cheerful realm for about a week. A week since Gaea opened the doors of Deaths. A week since Thanatos went missing.

This was the only golden opportunity to retrieve Bianca from the underworld. Nico could already imagine the life with his sister again. They will be together again, munching down fries at Mc Donald's. Nico will talk about his favourite card games, Mythomagic (Gods he hadn't played that game for years) and Bianca will complain about his stupid card game. He will never be alone anymore.

But what if people start questioning? Why someone supposes to be death is at the world of the living. Will Nico's father approve? What will others think about him disobey the rules of the death especially he's father was the Lord of the Underworld? What will Percy think about him? What will Annabeth will feel about Nico?

Not that Nico had a crush on Annabeth! No way! She's Percy's girlfriend. They were probably having great fun together right now. Nico admit he felt a little disappointed when he found out they are dating. He felt happy for them. Really! Plus only Percy was able to handle Annabeth during her mood swings.

Back to finding Bianca!

The Elysium is a place for the heroes. They had done well in their life and die as a hero. Not much ghosts live here which was a little sad. The place looked a tropical island— artificial sunshine 24 hours and barbeque every day. The ghosts here live in happiness. No more sadness. No more worries. Nico don't want to end up in the Fields of Punishments or Field of Asphodel when he dies. He didn't want to stay in Elysium either. He wanted to reborn and experience life the fullest. No way he will stay in Elysium and be happy forever not ever realising the danger in the world of the living. He didn't want to experience Lotus Casino again.

Opposite Nico, the souls of Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard were enjoying themselves under a shady tree. Nico walked up to them and both of them went quite.

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting. But have you seen Bianca?" Nico asked.

The couple looked at each other. Their eyes were twitching like they are making a mental conversation. And strangely, Nico could understand them.

It had gone something like this:

Beckendorf: _Uh-oh. It's time._

Silena: _We have to tell him. You go talk to him._

Beckendorf: _No. I'm not good with living things. You tell him._

Silena: _He will never accept the truth. You tell him._

Beckendorf: _No way. You tell him._

Silena: _You— you— Fine!_

Beckendorf: _You're wonderful._

Silena: _Thanks. I know._

Nico felt awkward that he understand their mental conversation. He didn't like intruding others privacy. Whatever they wanted to tell him, Nico knew he had to accept the truth. Nico sat down and crossed his legs, "Tell me,"

Silena turned to face Nico. Her face was grim. "Your sister, Bianca," Silena said slowly, "She had reborn into a new life,"

Nico didn't believe what Silena had said. Bianca had been reborn into a new life. How could that be? Why did she do that? Did she know that Nico will never see her again?

"When did that happen?" Nico asked.

"Just a ten minutes ago,"

Nico still had hope! Nico knew the Underworld like the back of his mind. A walk from here to the River Lethe is about fifteen minutes walk. If he could shadow travel there and stop her from drinking the water…

Nico's legs began to bolt to the direction to the river but Beckendorf tackled Nico to the ground.

"Let me go!" Nico yelled and fight back. He tried to reach his sword but Beckendorf's strong arm push him to the ground hard. Nico cursed Beckendorf for working at the forge and the excellent training at camp.

"Nico," Silena said softly and kneeled down next to him, "You have to listen. Bianca knew you will find her when the doors of Death had force open. What you are doing is wrong. If she followed you, knowing she had broken the most scared rules in the Underworld. She will never forgive herself,"

"But—" Nico wanted to protest.

"You of all others, you shouldn't break that rule. Bianca said she doesn't deserve that chance. She thinks she will do no good to the world if she goes to the world of the living like that. Bianca had said, 'You should give the chance to someone who _deserve_ it,'"

Beckendorf soften his grip on Nico and got up. Silena helped Nico to get up. He wanted to let go of Bianca but Nico was too stubborn.

"I'm sorry," Nico said. He unsheathed his Stygian iron sword. Before they could react, he slashed his sword at the spirits of Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. Their essences were absorbed into the sword. He stared at the spirits within his blade. The couple had sorry and sympathise in their eyes. Without a moment to lose, Nico made a bolt to River Lethe.

"Bianca!" he cried once he reached at the banks of the river. Nico carefully avoid from touching the water while he shouted his sister's name.

She wasn't there. Nico could not feel her presence. He crumpled to the ground crying like a little kid. He's too late. He will never see her again.

Nico released the spirits from his sword. They didn't seem mad at him. Instead they knelt down and comforted him.

"I know what it feel like when you lose someone you love," Silena said while holding Beckendorf's hand. "But Bianca need to moved on. So do you,"

Nico thought about that for a second. Maybe they were right. What kind of person was Nico, seeking comfort from ghosts. But he didn't complain. He had accept his nature as the son of Hades for years.

"Be brave," was Beckendorf's last word before Nico sent them back to Elysium.

Nico felt like his spirits absorbed by his own sword. It was like Bianca joining the Hunter of Artemis again. It was like finding out Bianca was dead all over again. At least during those times, Nico might have the chance to visit his sister. This time it was a thousand times worse. Once rebirth, a spirits will forget about his/her past. Nico will never see his sister again.

Nico walked cross the Fields of Asphodel. He wanted to take the longest route to his room in Hades' place. He didn't want to face his father. Not like this.

The Fields of Asphodel looked like a fields full of yellow grasses going miles and miles. You will never find your way out unless you're a child of Hades that knows your direction. Ghosts and spirits who haven't done much good and evil in its life will end up here. The Fields are always packed with spirits obviously. Since about more than billons of people had died since dawn of human civilizations. They couldn't do anything but wander around for eternity. To the souls, it's like an eternal dream for them, an endless trance. Nico could tell they were trying hard to remember their past. Nico felt pity for them—had to stay that way for all eternity.

The ghosts ignored him of course if they didn't want to get in trouble. They bowed respectfully when Nico passed by. Some of them avoided him. But Nico didn't felt like enjoying the Prince of the Underworld treatment right now. All he wanted was to have his sister back, at least a family member he can talk to. No way is Nico going to find Hades and Persephone for some quality family time. The last time they did that, Nico had turned into a flower (again).

Strangely, Nico's wishes suddenly came true. Sitting under a polar tree was a spirit of a girl. She died young as far as Nico could tell. She had the almost the same aura as a child of Hades. Nico had met a few of death children of Hades here. For example, Adolf Hitler who was now suffering punishment of steeping on landmines in every ten steps for causing World War Two. But that girl's aura seems a little golden and purple. Could she be a child of Pluto?

Nico had learnt about the Romans from his father. Maybe, this was the reason Hades showed him Camp Jupiter. Silena told Nico that Bianca had said, _"You should give the chance to someone who __**deserves **__it."_ Maybe that girl is that someone.

Nico decided to play this wild card and walked up to that girl.

"You're different," he said. "A child of Pluto. You remember your past."

"Yes," the girl said. "And you're alive."

"I'm Nico Di Angelo," he said. "I came looking for my sister. Death has gone missing, so I thought…I thought I could bring her back and no one would notice."

"Back to life?" she asked. "Is that possible?"

"It should have been." Nico sighed. "But she's gone. She chose to be reborn into a new life. I'm too late."

"I'm sorry."

He held out his hand. "You're my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me."

* * *

Bianca had seen the whole thing. She used a handy trick to hide herself so that Nico won't sense her presence. She had followed Nico's progress and now he finally met Hazel. She felt terrible leaving her brother like that. Somehow, Bianca knew Hazel will take good care of Nico. Nico won't be a lone child anyone. They had each other to hold on to. Bianca can finally go in peace.

She walked towards the River Lethe. She knelt at the bank and studied the black water.

"Take care, Nico," was Bianca's final thought "Maybe we will meet again,"

With that, she drank the water from the River of Forgetfulness and rebirth into a new life.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I actually got little misty eyes when writing this. I hope you guys like it and reviews. I really like to know how's my writing had been. I like to thank my sister, Andro for checking my mistakes.**


	2. Hazel's heart started beating

**A/n: There another chapter! And yes my exams are finally over! I can update my stories again. Who is excited for another chapter of Reading SON? I will have it done in just a few days. PS, I need help with the short story for XLV Frank. Can someone give me any idea? Review or PM me. This story is base on The Sword of Hades and the Last Olympian. I hope you guys like it. I added a lot of things compare to the original one in XLI Hazel and XLII Hazel. You might wonder where the part with Percy is. Well, he will appear in the next chapter along with Thalia. So don't worry. Had anyone notice the new cover? I drew it myself! Another thing, Andro didn't check my grammar and spelling mistakes for this chapter. She claimed that I'm annoying her. And she is busy munching down junk food and not sharing some with me while using her smart phone for Facebook and 1D. If you find any mistakes here, I really hope you guys will forgive me. I am still working on my grammar. I am truly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rick Riordan. He who left us hangs at the end of The Mark of Athena with Annabeth and Percy falling from a cliffhanger. Get it? No? Whatever….**

* * *

_**To my parents who always are there for me.**_

* * *

**Nico was always known as The Prince of the Underworld.** Since Nico knew he is the son of Hades, Hades insisted Nico helping in ruling the Underworld. As if one day, Hades is going to pass the throne to him. (If that really happen, Nico will pass.) Therefore, bring your son to work day was an everyday event to Nico. Nico will sometimes help Thanatos capture escape souls. He wandered around the Fields of Punishments making sure the ghouls there didn't try to escape. He even had traffic portal duty for the newcomers once a week. When Nico made a slightest mistake, Hades will start comparing Nico to his sister, Bianca.

On special days, Hades will bring him to the judgment pavilion and insisted Nico to judge the dead with Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aiakos or other famous Americans. He didn't enjoy it of course. It was very, very boring even by his ADHD standard. He always managed to fell asleep in every time. The souls will always sentence to Fields of Punishments (9.5%), Fields of Asphodel (90%) or Elysium (0.5%). The only fun part was watching evil souls sentence to the Fields of Punishments with gruesome punishment.

Nico had be helping Thanatos to prevent souls for escaping for so long, he never knew one day he will help a ghost to escape. He didn't know where to start. He could use the Door of Death but he didn't know where it was. Even Nico could find the door but it will be heavily guarded by Gaea's minions. After Thanatos went missing in action, Hades had locked all the possible exits. To escape, Nico need to consult the expert. And fortunately, Nico knew the prefect ghost.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asked.

"First we need get to the Fields of Punishments. There I know someone who can some give tips to get out of here without alerting the furies." Nico explained.

As soon as Hazel passed the barrier of the Fields of Asphodel, alarms began to blaze. The skeletons guards began to form with different militaries uniforms: Roman soldiers, World War One and Two, British colonials, Napoleon's soldiers and many more. They didn't hesitate on attacking them even though Nico and Hazel were children of their master. While fighting an army of skeletons warriors they advanced to the Fields of Punishment which was very hard and tiring Nico only manage to hold them back because he was the son of Hades. The skeletons guards' essence was soon adsorbed into Nico's Stygian Iron sword.

Nico slashed his sword in an arc and a row of skeletons disappeared. Only that was just too much for Nico. He should have eaten a full breakfast before he attempt to escape. Nico crumpled down to the ground. Before his head hit hard on the floor, Hazel managed to hold him up. Nico moaned and turned to Hazel, "Please tell me you have power over death,"

Hazel stared at her newly met half brother, "No,"

_We're doom._ Nico thought. But he didn't lie there and sobbed like a little kid. He had lost so much, he couldn't give up. He needed to help Hazel. She deserved the chance of the second life. From his pocket he took out a square of ambrosia. This was his last one; he will have to risk it. He swallowed the square. It tasted like his favorite burger at Mc Donald's. Little bits of energy filled his veins, Nico's eyes snapped opened. He used his sword as a cane to get up.

A new wave of skeletons appeared, even with the ambrosia, Nico was too weak to fight back.

"Stand back!" Nico managed to shout, "The son of Pluto commanded you!"

The voice must have affect on the skeletons. Most of them stopped attacking and dropped their weapon but Nico knew it won't last. Behind Nico, Hazel trembled in fear. Nico was too weak. He couldn't fight back. He put his hope on Hazel.

"You can do it, Hazel," Nico tried to encourage her.

Unlike her brother, Hazel didn't know how to fight. She only knew how to control precious metal. Wait… precious metal. The Underworld was full of gem stones, diamonds, and all types of precious metals, riches that Hazel can all on to. Pluto was called the rich one for a reason. But could Hazel used her power even when she dead? _It's worth a try._ Hazel summoned her will and the diamonds gathered around her. The power was too much, one mistake she might kill Nico and herself. Hazel concentrated and a wave of precious stones and metals went crashing over the skeletons guards. Most of them were knocked out or too heavy to get up. Some were buried under a pile of precious stones and metals.

"Wow," Nico said in amazement as he stared at the chaos of riches. He had really underestimated Hazel's power "How?"

Hazel couldn't meet his eyes. Nico could tell she felt ashamed about her power. Something Nico could understand. The son of Hades found out he could know a ghost entire history if he spent a long time it even though the ghost didn't talk about it. As far as Nico could tell, Hazel had a pretty tough life with her greedy mother.

They pass by the judgment pavilion and Elysium and then finally, they made it to The Fields of Punishment.

The Fields of Punishment was a place for the wicked. Those who done evil things in their life will suffer eternal punishment. Naturally, the Fields of Punishment had the most gruesome collections of punishment known to man and gods from listening to opera music for eternity to boiling on red hot lava to pulling out your tongue to Chinese water torture and other tortures from the Japanese in WWII and Communist Party. Just imagine a most gruesome punishment you can think of only hundred time worse. If you could dream it the Fields of Punishment had it. Nico's favorite punishment so far was seeing a guy named Gabe Ugliano being mixed in a giant blow of bead dip for abusing his wife and step son.

Sisyphus was still there— rolling a boulder up a hill again and again. Nico climb up the hill together with Hazel to meet Sisyphus. While rolling the boulder, Sisyphus cried out a lot of swear words in different languages. How he learns all those words, Nico didn't understand. Hazel even asked Nico what those words means. Nico didn't answer her off course and ask her not to use them. The sprits almost succeed his task but he was shock to find the siblings waiting for him up there. The boulder rolled down again and nearly crushed the poor guy but Sisyphus managed to hold on.

"Oh you again!" the ghost glared at the son of Hades "What do you want this time?"

"Information," Nico confirmed. "I need a route to get a spirit out of the Underworld. But when it came out it will be almost human,"

Sisyphus studied Hazel and pinched her nose and found out she's a sprits. "You're dead,"

"Thanks for reminding me," Hazel rubbed her nose and turned to her brother, "Nico, you know this man?"

"Yeah," Nico said casually like talking to dead villains was his everyday thing, "_Sisy_ is an old friend,"

"The name is Sisyphus, the cheater of Death. I cheated them once and I will cheat again!" Sisyphus said and began pushing his heavy boulder, "Right after I push this freaking boulder on top of this hill,"

Hazel gazed at the boulder, "Yeah, good luck with that,"

Nico waved his hand, "Anyway, how about my information,"

"I told you I won't help you not after the last time," Sisyphus said while rolling the boulder.

"What happen during the last time?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, it just him and his friends carrying a flower and searching for a demigod." Sisyphus started bragging with his loud mouth, "If I remember correctly, one of his friends is a son of P—"

Nico quickly put his finger on his mouth and Sisyphus' mouth was shut. It was like his lips were sealed with super glue, he couldn't open him. Hazel didn't understand why Nico was being secretive to her. They were siblings after all.

Nico pulled out his sword and pointed the tip under Sisyphus' neck. "Enough with the nonsense and give us the information or you will feel wrath of the son of Pluto,"

Sisyphus nodded. Nico lowered down his sword. Sisyphus opened his mouth wide like he just remembered how to breathe.

"I thought you're a son of H—"

"Just give us the information we need, Sisy" Nico pushed his sword closer to Sisyphus' throat. "And we will leave you can to your boulder rolling,"

"You can use the Door of Orpheus." Sisyphus suggested, his face was whiter than a ghost "That crazy musician had created the door for only one proposes. He used music to enhance the tunnel to get in and get out with his wife. If his wife manages to get out through that route, she will be alive and just like human,"

"But he failed." Nico stated, "He looked back to check on his wife even he was warned not to,"

"And you will fail too." Sisyphus pushed the boulder a little higher, "Thanatos will capture this girlfriend of yours as soon as she get out,"

"She's my sister," Nico said. "And Death was chained; we might stand a chance,"

"That buff cupid was chained! I will be free!" Sisyphus cheered. He started to bolt but Nico pushed him back.

"Sisy, you will stay here," Nico ordered.

"Curse you son of H—" Sisyphus shouted. But before he could say more, Nico put his finger on his mouth again and Sisyphus' mouth was shut tight.

"Come on, Hazel." Nico said and took Hazel away, aware that his identity nearly expose in front of the Roman.

A walk from the Fields of Punishments to the door of Orpheus was long and dangerous as far as Nico could tell. Since Thanatos when missing, Hades had shut down the entire exits out of the Underworld. They had to pass the EZ line which was full of guards and metal detectors. They also had to get pass Cerberus and this time Nico didn't bring a red rubber ball with him. There's only one way out and Nico didn't like it.

"Hold on," Nico said and held his sister's hand tight. He never shadow travel will another passenger before but it worth a try. He concentrated on the shadows around him which was easy because the Underworld was always dark. The shadows gathered around them wrapping the siblings like a dark coat. Light travels in straight line and about the speed of 299792458 m/s. And shadows are just the absence of light on an area caused by a blockage of the directed light. Nico was able move the shadow around and bring them anywhere they want, the darker the better.

The shadow sent them in front of the tunnel leading to the exit of the door of Orpheus. Beside them the mucky water the River Styx flowed— carrying hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. All the humans remain cut short. To get into the Underworld, the souls will have to throw away all the hopes and dreams in order to rest in peace. You can find a lot of broken dreams here: collage degrees, a half eaten wedding cake, car keys, a map of the world with pins on different destination, even an old family picture. It was a miserable sight, life is short and there is nothing we can do about it.

"What just happen?" Hazel asked her brother after he took her shadow traveling.

Nico lay down on the floor exhausted, "A power of mine— Shadow travel. I am able to travel in very fast speed by controlling the shadow."

"Why you didn't use that just now while we're traveling to the Fields of Punishments?" Hazel said.

"I can only do it once a while. Shadow traveling can be very tiring especially with a passenger,"

Hazel looked like she wanted to argue more but she noticed something drifting near the river bank— a small smash up cupcake with a birthday candle on top. _Impossible!_ Hazel thought. It was the same one she shared with Sammy in her 13 birthday, her last day at New Orleans, and her last day with Sammy. Move by a sudden impulse, she ran toward the bank of the river but Nico pulled Hazel back.

"What are you think you're doing!" Nico warned, "The water will burn you into ashes."

"I don't care!" Hazel let go of Nico's grip. "Give me your sword,"

"No way!" Nico protested. But Hazel didn't care about her brother complains. She immediately unsheathed his sword without his permission. After that, Hazel used it as a poking stick and picked the cupcake up. She held on the cupcake in her heart, the tip of the candle was still hot like Hazel had just made a wish and blown of the fire just now. She could almost feel Sammy's lips on her cheek again. Had Sammy really remembered her? Had Sammy really still dreamt of being with Hazel even when he died?

Tears ran down Hazel's eyes. She should have search for Sammy in the Fields of Asphodel. He may not remember her, at least Hazel get to see his face again.

Nico sympathize his sister. He put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her. "Come on Hazel. The past is the past. It is time to look forward to the future,"

Hazel turned to face Nico. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm dead! Even I had the chance to become human again, I'm not sure I have the ability to achieve Elysium. What if I die before I become a hero? The judges will sentence me to Tartarus for escaping the Underworld!" Hazel sobbed. "This future just doesn't seem bright to me,"

Nico never knew how to comfort others but he tried his very best, "You got me. I will help you to cope in the world of the living. I will find you a place to train to become a hero. You're worth having another chance, being in Elysium, Hazel. Trust me. "

From his bag he took a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a floppy green cap that Bianca used to wear. He gave them to Hazel, "It is the time to change. You have to let it go."

Hazel set the cake away and took the clothes. Nico turned as she changed. Nico too took off his coat and put on his aviator jacket.

Nico waved his hand beckoning Hazel to move forward. Before they step into the tunnel, a woman stood in their way.

The woman looked a lot like Hazel only much older. She wore a fancy saffron robes with bracelets and jewels around her hands. She also had gold-brown hair and the dark complexion, like roasted coffee bean. Her eyes were glittering gold like Hazel. Hazel started inching closer to the woman, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Mother?"

"Goodness Hazel. I miss you so much. All because my bitterness, you died so young. I didn't raise you properly. I was foolish to believe that goddess. And your curse, it's all my fault," Marie said.

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Hazel said.

_Something is not right,_ Nico thought _Hazel's mother suppose to be the Fields of Asphodel_. Nico unsheathed his sword. The sound of the sword unsheathing must have shaken up Hazel up a little bit. "Nico, what are you doing?"

The ghost of Marie Levesque turned to Nico and he saw a totally different person. Her skin was olive pale and her dark hair was back. She wore an old fashion black dress with a matching black veiled hat. Her eyes were as dark as Nico and her smile reminded Nico of his sister, Bianca.

"Mama?"

The sight of his mother made Nico felt like a little kid again; chasing around with Bianca, unaware the danger around him. He was unaware about his parentage, the bitterness of being the son of Hades.

"I died when you and your sister was so young. I never see you kids grow up. It's my greatest regret,"

"Mother?" Hazel mumbled like she only saw the image of Marie Levesque instead Maria di Angelo. Fortunately, Nico was able to realize the trick before it's too late.

Nico raised his sword, "Melinoe, enough with the games. Show your true form,"

Nico regretted giving out that order as soon as Melinoe showed the siblings her true form. Hazel stepped back as soon as she saw her. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl, and her eyes are empty black voids. Her left side was black and hardened like an Egyptian mummy; her right side was pale and chalky as if all of her blood were drained. It was truly frightening even by Nico's standard.

"What do you want?" Nico said. "Why are you here?"

"On portal duty, what do you expect? Hades had all of his servants on guard duty since Thanatos missing to prevent ghost from—Ah—" Melinoe turned to Hazel, "Escaping."

Then Melinoe turned and smiled at Nico, "Should you be doing the _same_?"

Nico pushed Hazel back and raise his sword higher, "This is a private matter, leave us alone."

Melinoe's eyes blazed with anger, "You may have taken the title Ghost King from Minos, son of Hades. But I'm the goddess of ghost!"

"Just leave us alone," Nico said forcefully.

"Fine. I have special orders for this girl so this time I will let you go. Be warned. While taking a soul out from this tunnel, you can't look back. Well—You heard about what had happen to Orpheus' wife right?"

With that, Melinoe disappear in a flash of light.

"What just happen?" Hazel asked, "Who is she? Why she called you a son of Hades? Since when you are the Ghost King?"

"Hades is Pluto's Greek form. Melinoe is more of a Greek goddess— Well, I will explain the details when the time is right," Nico tried to cover up.

They climb up the tunnel. Hazel seemed much comfortable walking through tunnels but Nico accidentally slip his foot a couple of time. They made it to the exit but found out the door was close.

"Darn it," Nico cursed, "Why I haven't thought things through! We need music to open the door!"

Hazel walked up to her brother and touched the wall. "It's made of earth; maybe I can move it,"

"That's impossible," Nico said, "That wall needs music to open,"

Hazel swiped her hand across the wall as she thought of the songs her mother like to hum when she was in a good mood. Instantly, the door was open. Hazel was the first to walk out and for the first time about seventy years, Hazel's heart started beating.

* * *

"My lord," all the three furies said as they knelt down in front of a throne. The throne was decorated with human sulks and bones. Sitting on the throne was the Lord of the Underworld himself. He was wearing dark robes with damp souls trapped inside the fabric. He wore the helm of darkness on his head which showed all the humans' deepest fears. Next to the throne made of bones was a smaller throne made out of colorful flowers and plants. It was the only item that was full of live. The flower throne was occupied for the moment because his wife was busying in her garden.

"What is it?" Hades said from his throne.

"A soul had escaped just now." One of the furies, Megaera said. "She went through the door of Orpheus,"

"She gained help from your son, Nico," Tisiphone continued, "We found many skeletons warriors were destroyed and buried in precious stones and metals,"

Hades raised his eyebrow Nico didn't have much power over these things. "Who is this soul?"

The three furies exchanged glances as if unsure if they should give their master the name.

"Well?"

Alecto stepped in front of her sisters, "Your other daughter, Hazel Levesque,"

Suddenly, Hades' form changed. He wore a dark suit and a black and platinum striped tie with a tombstone gray shirt. There were still damp souls trapped inside the fabric trying to escape. He was clean shaven with greasy black hair. He had a silver sulk ring in his finger with red rubies encrusted in their sockets.

"Should we go after them, my lord?" Alecto asked.

Pluto shook his head, "No. I got specific orders from Juno for that girl. Hazel is one of the seven half bloods. Only they stand a chance against Gaea."

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Another chapter done. 3480 words (story only) I might have the next chapter by a few days. I will speed up my process with maybe more than 20 reviews. Remember to check out my other stories: Reading the Son of Neptune, More Than This, Even the gods can never make me forget you, Months,** **why Monsters should avoid eating the half bloods and more to come! Also check out my sister's stories: How to annoy demigod interview with the Stoll's and Princess Andromeda. They seem to be lack of readers… Anyway review! **


	3. Cousins reunion

**A/N: Sorry for the long update… there's a lot of up and down in my life these days. Anyway, I finally got the time to update… and there is it… Enjoy! **** My sister didn't check my story today because she's too lazy... Please forgive if you notice any mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: If I own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, I will... I will… um… Well… I really don't know what I will do because the books are soooo perfect! And I'm scare I will ruin them…..**

* * *

**To my cousins (especially the little ones who slap me for no reason) who always made my day.**

* * *

Things changed a lot in seventy years. Right now Hazel was standing at the largest city in America and was amazed by the view around her: skyscrapers, tall building, blinding lights, the cars, traffic and the clothing and gadgets the people used… They were too much to adsorb. Nico explained they were at Central Park in Manhattan, New York. They walked around the city. Nico pointed at famous buildings there like the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, Times Square, Chrysler Building and many more. He gave Hazel insights of the modern world the technology they used, the cultures, habits and food.

The traffic was busy as always. Cars honked, pedestrians walked in rush, the street lights were lit up for the evening. They walked across the zebra crossing at 5th Avenue. Out of a sudden a motorcycle had zoom pass and nearly knocked into Hazel. Hazel was so stunt, she quickly step back and twisted her ankle. Nico caught her before she crumbled to the road. Apparently the motorcyclist didn't stop although the traffic light had turned red (But seriously what the rush?). The motorcyclist even shouted at Hazel with rude words and scolded her for not watching where she's going while he quickly drove away. Nico wanted to run that guy with his sword after all he's the one who nearly knock his down and breaking the rule

"He didn't even say sorry," Hazel cursed. Nico helped Hazel to get up and found a place to sit at the nearest bus stop.

Hazel was a bit starched out and her ankle had sprained. Hazel was moaning in pain as Nico tried to set her ankle right. At the nearest store, Nico bought some ice packs and press in against Hazel's injured area. He also bought bandages from a pharmacy and began fracturing Hazel's injured ankle. It wasn't enough to heal Hazel immediately. Nico ran though the supplies in his bag. He found a couple of diamonds, a moldy sandwich (Going to throw that away later), a bottle of water, 10 dollars, a t-shirt, a small bag pomegranate seeds from his stepmother garden and empty canteen of Nectar and bag of Ambrosia.

Gods, why he didn't pack more prepare?

Nico looked at his sister which now winching in pain. He needed help. But Nico didn't know who to call on to. He couldn't take Hazel to Camp Half Blood because she's a Roman. He didn't have the energy to shadow travel to Camp Jupiter right now. Nico scanned his surroundings, the busy streets and tall building in Manhattan didn't help him concentrate. He didn't know many people in New York. He turned his head and notice Percy's apartment was nearby. Too risky but it was worth a try. He couldn't let Hazel in pain for long. "I have a friend nearby and he might help us. But you must stay hidden."

Nico wasn't thrilled to find Percy and asked for help. It made Nico seem weak and Percy always treated him like a kid. Like it was his responsibility to take care of Nico since his big sister, Bianca died. Percy always said if Nico is always welcome to ask Percy for help. Nico had always been a loner after his sister death. He got used to it. He didn't need any friends. He didn't like working in a team. Being a loner had it advantages—you made the decisions yourself, didn't need to worry about other people feelings, you can do anything you want. Nico could take care of himself, he only asked for help during desperate times. It was depressing sometimes. Nico got used to it. Right now, Nico had a sister to take care off. He's not sure he will be up for the job.

He walked along the corridor, looking for Percy's apartment. Finally, he reached his destination. Nico took a deep breath and knocked the door.

Percy was watching the television's program until he was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Percy wanted to strangle that guy. He was getting to the climax of the show. And he's going to miss it for opening the door. Percy hoped it was the pizza delivery man not monsters in disguised again. A demigod life is always dangerous; you have to prepare for the worst case scenario. Percy pulled out his pen in case he needed to fight.

"Coming!" Percy shouted on his way to the door. Percy turned the door knob slowly, his fingers twisted around the cap of his pen ready to uncap.

When he opened the door, Percy found himself looking a thirteen year old boy dressed in black with an aviator jacket. His hair was black and messy; his hand with a silver sulk ring was resting on the hilt of the stygian iron sword like he was getting impatient.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy asked. He was stun; it was rare to see the son of Hades at his doorstep. Percy still had mix feeling seeing him again. Nico di Angelo had tried to kill Percy to avenge his sister death. Then Nico betrayed and tricked Percy at Hades' Palace. Yet, Nico convinced his father to help fight against the Titan's army in Manhattan. When they won the war, Nico rarely talked to Percy back at Camp Half Blood. Percy wasn't sure Nico was proven as a friend.

"I need help," Nico said, "I got a friend. She's hurt. Can you spare some nectar?"

"Wait, your friend is a half blood? And a girl?"

"It was not what you're think it is!" Nico said.

"Why don't you bring your friend here? I know first aid. I can fix her up,"

"She's shy." Nico lied.

Percy raised his hands in defeat and went to the kitchen. Nico followed him.

"You're alone at home?" Nico asked as Percy took a canteen of nectar and ambrosia "where are your parents?"

"Mom and Paul had gone out for dinner. Annabeth was here just now." Percy explained and he asked "So where have you been? Aren't you supposed to be at camp or the underworld?"

"I have been travelling." Nico said.

Percy wasn't surprise. Nico had been traveling around the world to find the truth about his mother death. Now, he knew the truth, Percy still don't understand why Nico traveling so much. Percy didn't ask any more questions. He knew better to invade the boy privacy. Nico was always secretive, you will never get answers from him unless he willing to. Percy always treated Nico as a little brother or cousin (which they are) after his sister's death. Annabeth helped out sometimes with Nico's problems. Percy still didn't understand why Nico listened to Annabeth so much while that boy kept avoiding Percy.

Percy ran through the kitchen. He took two canteen of Nectar and a bag of ambrosia from the fridge and stuffed them it Nico's bag. He added in a loaf of bread, a pack of Oreos and some bottles of water for Nico. He even gave him some bandages from the first aid kit for him.

Nico thanked his cousin and left. Percy watched as Nico turned into a corner. He could only see a glimpse of curly brown hair of the girl before they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Nico wanted to shadow travel him and Hazel to the entrance at Camp Jupiter but they end up somewhere around Oakland hills. Well, at least it wasn't China that time. The siblings wandered around the woods hoping to find the Roman Camp. They ate while they walked, passing Oreos to each other from time to time.

Then Nico noticed something shinny under the dirt. He dug it and found out it's a diamond.

"Why in the world is this doing here?" Nico picked it up and showed it to Hazel.

Hazel snatched the metal and slipped it into her pocket. "Don't touch it its cursed,"

Nico raised his hand in surrender. He didn't ask anymore question. He knew most of Hazel's past life already. Every time Hazel stayed at a place too long, precious metals or stones will appear. Most of them are cursed like the Hope Diamond or The Eye of Brahma. He really didn't want another curse in his hand. Along the way, Nico told Hazel about his past. How he got stuck in the Lotus Hotel with Bianca. How he found out he's Pluto's son. How Bianca had died. He left out the part of him being Greek, Camp Half Blood, and the quests with Percy. But that only made Hazel more suspicious.

"Nico, you haven't told me where are we going? What I suppose to do? Why I can't meet your friend at New York?" Hazel asked when Nico was munching down an Oreo.

Nico nearly chocked himself and he swallowed the biscuit. Then he said, "I'm taking you to Camp Jupiter. It's a safe place for you to train. To become a hero."

"I don't belong there. I will visit from time to time. But the Romans don't trust me."

"If they don't trust you, why will they trust me? I came back from the dead!" Hazel protested.

"There's lot of things I can't explain now. The gods forbid me to do so. When the time comes you will understand," Nico said then took a deep breath, "Camp Jupiter will be a great place for you. I just want you to be happy,"

Hazel didn't look satisfy but she nodded. She looked down to the ground again as if to see had any diamonds popped out from the ground. Hazel lowered herself, Nico followed her example. She was starring at a very large foot print on the ground.

"It looked it's belong to a boar," Hazel noted.

"If the boar is the size of a lion," Nico said, _Monster. _"Yeah,"

Nico looked around him. The track was still fresh which meant the boar were running along here just a few minutes ago. He touched the mud with his finger tips and found blood stains on them. It was hurt and running at top speed. But running from whom?

"Nico," Hazel called asking him to come to her spot. From the ground she picked up an arrow. The arrow didn't look like much, like the one Nico saw the Apollo kids using back at Camp Half Blood. What was that doing here?

"It's made of silver. Pretty expensive," Hazel said.

Nico bought the arrow into the light. It's really made off silver. _Silver._ Which means…

A hunting horn blew. The sound was so familiar; Nico forgot what he was doing. Hazel too was stunned. Hazel kept calling Nico's name jeered Nico back to reality. Nico grabbed Hazel's hand and ran the opposite direction. He could let them see her. Nico turned behind him and saw the Hunters were regrouping.

* * *

The lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis scanned the area. Thalia could see the trail left by the Calydonian Boar. Then she heard something rushing in the trees. Thalia quickly pulled out an arrow but she hesitated. She thought she just saw a boy and a girl running away. And the boy looked a lot like Nico.

"Is there a problem, my lieutenant?" Artemis asked.

"No, my lady," Thalia said.

"We will set camp here then," Artemis ordered, "Thalia get things ready before my departure to Olympus,"

"Yes, my lady,"

"What just happen? Who are they?" Hazel asked while running.

"The Hunters. They are immortal maidens that serve the goddess Diana," Nico explained. "And no. I won't let you join them,"

"The group that Bianca joined?" Hazel asked, "Why I can't meet them?"

"Cause you're different,"

"Why you insist me to join Camp Jupiter? I'm different to them too"

"You're a Roman. End of the story!" Nico announced.

The sun was setting which mean the shadows are dark and long enough to shadow travel. _Perfect._ Nico grabbed hold of Hazel's hand and ran into an evening shadow. They appeared inside the principia. It was the most impressing building Hazel ever seen. The ceiling on the principia had a glittered a mosaic of the she-wolf Lupa above baby Romulus and Remus. The floor was polished marble and the walls were draped in velvet. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with military symbols. In the centre of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with notebooks, scrolls, daggers, tablet computers, and a bowl filled with candies. On the two high-backed chairs sat a boy and a girl with gold and silver greyhounds sat between them.

The boy looked about fifteen. And he was good looking with electric blue eyes and tidy cropped blond hair. He wore an amour with a purple toga over it. On his arm has a tattoo with a picture of an eagle with 12 lines under it. The girl had piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She too had worn an amour with a purple toga over it.

The boy was the first to speak, "Nico Di Angelo, why are you here?"

* * *

**That's the end for now…Do you think the ending here is a proper cliffhanger cause I got confused by Uncle Rick. **

**Definition of cliffhanger in a dictionary: **_**A melodramatic adventure serial in which each installment ends in suspense in order to interest the reader or viewer in the next installment. **_

**Since when was a cliffhanger mean the two main characters fall off the cliff and into Tartarus? Literary! . That ending is worse than the endings in the Lost Hero or the Son of Neptune! Rick Riordan, you ruined my life… I sacrifice soooo much just to read Mark of Athena when it came out. I had to wait for the book longer because I live in Malaysia… When the book is published at Oct 2, there's the EXAM around the corner, and I risk my studying time to find the ebook and read it…. The reunion, the percabeth feel, the action, the adventures and Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus…. Rick Riordan, this isn't a way to treat your fan… Now I should stop rambling about the Mark of Athena and its freaking ending even it had been more than a month. **


End file.
